Creaciones
by TheLadyofWinter
Summary: Tres drabbles sobre tres creaciones: Los Silmarils. Los tres anillos élficos y el único.
1. Los Silmarils

**Disclaimer:** Todo relacionado con "El Silmarillion", le pertenece a Tolkien. No gano nada ni me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto 12# El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico foro El Poney Pisador.

* * *

Había fallado de nuevo. Su intento por crear unos objetos que tuviesen la luz de ambos

Árboles había sido un fracaso; los cristales se habían roto bajo el peso de su martillo y no quedaban más que puros pedazos en su yunque.

No le quedó otra más que limpiar su desastre e irse a descansar un rato. Nerdanel le había llamado a comer ya hacía ¿minutos, horas?, ya no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado, pues en su forja, podía olvidarse de todo, y entregarse por completo a esa pasión suya que era la creación. Se quitó el delantal y los guantes que usaba y salió en busca de alimento.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, esta se encontraba vacía y la luz del Telperion estaba comenzando a entrar por las ventanas. Fue así como supo que había pasado más tiempo de lo planeado en la forja. Pero había una parte de él que lo impulsaba a seguir intentándolo. Este no era un proyecto cualquiera, no tendría igual alguno en Valinor y eso le daba más motivos para seguir intentándolo, de no rendirse.

Buscó algo ligero para comer, ya que trabajaría de nuevo y no le agradaba la sensación de una comida pesada en la forja; se sentía lento y sin energía si consumía de más. No molestaría a Nerdanel, ya que ella podía encontrarse trabajando.

Regresó a su forja después de comer, relajó los músculos tensos de trabajo. Trabajaría toda la noche, no tenía sueño. Volvió a colocarse el delantal y los guantes, no importaba cuanto tiempo tuviese trabajando, no le gustaba arriesgarse en vano. Seleccionó unas joyas blancas, para que la luz fuese más pura y limpia.

Tomó la primera joya y comenzó a martillar, tendría que cortar las joyas antes de pulir las misma a una forma deseada. Se decidió por formas de peras, para que fuesen como gotas de agua llenas de luz. Una vez que la joya tuvo forma, comenzó el proceso de nuevo con las dos siguientes. Esta vez, las joyas no se quebraron, sino poco a poco fueron tomando la forma deseada.

Se quedó quieto por un momento, solo observando aquellas joyas que tanto le estaban costando. Pero no podía detenerse, debía completar su trabajo. Tomó las joyas, salió de la casa y ensilló su caballo, debía ir a donde se encontraban los Árboles y comenzar a añadir los hechizos necesarios.

La luz del Telperion brillaba con fuerza, mientras que el Laurelin brillaba con una luz suave. Entonces, comenzó los encantamientos que esperaba le diesen la vida que él tanto deseaba a esas creaciones suya.

Uno tras otro recitó los encantamientos, poco a poco, la joyas comenzaron a brillar. Y por un momento dudó, ¿acaso era solo su imaginación?. Pero no lo era, poco a poco las joyas estaban cobrando luz propia, así que siguió, aún con más determinación que antes. Estaba funcionando, todo su ser se llenó de regocijo.

De pronto, había terminado. Alzó las joyas y, orgulloso, murmuró para sí mismo: "Silmarils".

* * *

 **Nota:** Todo comentario, review o crítica constructiva es bienvenid . Gracias por leer.


	2. Nenya, Vilya & Narya

**Disclaimer:** Todo relacionado con "El Silmarillion", le pertenece a Tolkien. No gano nada ni me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto 12# El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico foro El Poney Pisador.

* * *

Celembrimbor se encontraba cansado, habiendo regresado de su viaje a Khaza-dûm, no quería hacer más que comer, descansar y volver a su taller. Solo esperaba que que Annatar no estuviese o lo estuviera esperando, de verdad que no quería encontrarselo por el momento.

Ya que traía en mente un proyecto el cual le gustaría trabajar en silencio y a solas; no que se quejara de la presencia de otros trabajadores o Annatar, pero le había llegado la idea para ese proyecto y quería que fuese un secreto, algo que mantener oculto hasta que el momento fuera el correcto para revelarlos.

Tres anillos para señores elfos. Tenía en mente a Galadriel, su prima para uno de ellos. Ella podría usarlo para bien, el segundo sería para Círdan, estaba seguro que le serviría y el último para Ereinion Gil-galad.

Llegando a la casa que habitaba, se preparó algo de comer, y mientras comía, comenzó a jugar con diseños hasta que dió con los que le parecía los correctos para cada elfo y anillo. Galadriel obtendría uno en mithril con diamantes en forma de flor, Círdan sería un anillo sencillo de oro amarillo con un rubí y Ereinion sería un anillo de doble ancho con un safiro.

Cada cual tendría su función designada, para Galadriel sería aquel le permitiera controlar el agua. El del control del aire sería para Ereinion y Círdan obtendría para el fuego. Terminando con su diseños y planes se dirigió a su taller, que para su buena suerte, estaba solo. Decidió que comenzaría por el más sencillo. Seleccionó un un molde y una pieza de oro amarillo y se dirigió a hacia donde mantenía sus herramientas.

Colocó una pieza del oro en el cuenco que usaba para fundir el oro y esperó. Las llamas de su taller siempre se mantenían encendidas, algo que había heredado de su abuelo era el hecho que trabajar lo relajaba completamente. Una vez que el oro se hubiese fundido, fue vaciado en el molde y dejado a un lado para que se enfriara.

Repitió el proceso usando el oro sobrante, colocó en otro molde para que obtuviese la forma deseada. Entonces colocó mithril en otro cuenco y lo llevó al fuego para de nuevo preparar el anillo base.

Una vez que los anillos se enfriaron lo suficiente, seleccionó las joyas que usaría, un rubí en forma de escudo, un zafiro en forma de óvalo y seis diamantes en forma de lágrima. Tomó el primer molde y comenzó a realizar un diseño sencillo en el mientras que también añadía el rubí y la magia que había aprendido de Annatar. Hizo lo mismo con el zafiro, y finalizó con el de diamante. Este tendría forma de flor, sería apropiado para la mano que lo llevaría, así que trabajó con delicadeza, creando cada pétalo donde llevaría cada diamante.

Una vez hubo terminado, se sentó a observarlos, lucían como anillos cualquiera, pero estos estaban cargados de poder. Los miró fijamente, dándoles nombres: Nenya, Vilya y Narya, estaban listos.

* * *

 **Nota:** Todo comentario, review o crítica constructiva es bienvenid . Gracias por leer.


	3. El Único

**Disclaimer:** Todo relacionado con "El Silmarillion", le pertenece a Tolkien. No gano nada ni me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto 12# El viejo anticuario, reto otoñal del melancólico foro El Poney Pisador.

* * *

Sauron sabía que contaba con suerte, Celembrimbor había decidido dejar Eregion por un par de días para atender unos asuntos en Khaza-dûm, si había corrido con mucha suerte, de otra forma no iba a poder explicar su ausencia por varios días, mejor así.

Pero antes de irse, atendería a aquellos que habían solicitado su ayuda con la creación de los dieciséis anillos. Ya estaban casi terminados y tuvo que resistir de reír a carcajadas. Engañar a los elfos de Eregion había sido tan fácil, casi no había tenido que hacer esfuerzo alguno. No le había costado nada de trabajo disfrazarse de elfo, llamándose a sí mismo un enviado de Aulë. Si bien era cierto que alguna vez él trabajase junto al Vala, ya no era sirviente de él. Había escogido un nombre, Annatar, el portador de regalos; vaya que había funcionado.

Dentro de pronto todos ellos y en especial los portadores de los anillos estarían bajo su poder.

Pasó diligente hacia el taller donde los elfos se encontraban trabajando, revisando los avances de los anillos, cargandolos de poder, de su poder para hacer que la trampa funcionara como lo había previsto. Hizo algunos cambios aquí y allá, halagando el trabajo de los elfos que se llenaban de orgullo ante los elogios vacíos. Pobres ilusos.

Sabía que no podía irse hasta que esos anillos estuviesen terminados, así no habría problemas cuando él empezara con el suyo. Soñaba ese anillo, aquel que le daría más poder, que le ayudaría a hacer aquello que Melkor no había logrado, subyugar a la Tierra Media. Él se alzaría por encima de todos, y sería señor de todos.

Casi podía sentir el peso del oro en su dedo. Él no fallaría, sería mejor que Melkor.

Se entretuvo en el espacio donde solía trabajar, haciendo diseños y desechando uno por uno. Ningún modelo le agradaba, fue entonces que lo supo, el anillo debía lucir como un anillo cualquiera. Sería hecho de oro amarillo y solo llevaria una frase grabada en él hecha con su magia, aquella que solo fuese vista con ayuda de las llamas.

Una vez caída la noche, se despidió de aquellos que trabajaban en el taller, diciéndoles que debía marcharse pero regresaría al cabo de unos día, quizá antes que Celebrimbor, nadie le objetó su partida. Y él se quedaba tranquilo en que aquellos anillos ya estaban listos y no necesitaba hacer más. Así que bajo la sombra de la noche, de deshizo de su disfraz y partió, dirigiéndose hacia Mordor, el anillo que crearía solo debía fabricarse en el fuego del Monte de Destino. De esa forma, sería indestructible, nadie ni nada sería capaz de hacerle nada, ya que solo aquel fuego lo destruiría.

Ya en el Monte del Destino, utilizó todas sus habilidades y magia en la creación del anillo. Lo vio tomar forma, las letras en noldorin aparecer brillantes y marcadas en llamas. El anillo se unió a su dedo y pensó en aquellos que esperaban su uso y comenzó a reir.

* * *

 **Nota:** Todo comentario, review o crítica constructiva es bienvenid . Gracias por leer.


End file.
